A Chocolate Kiss
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: But there it was again… the same taste from before. As Matt had once called it in his head jokingly, a chocolate kiss. MxM. OneShot.


Alright. I pretty much forced myself to write this much, and by the by, I don't own Death Note, I don't own Mello, I don't own Matt, and I only own the words that are written on the page.

Okay, so... uh. Priesty and Rena can go and die laughing at me now, because ... because.

Anyway. Here's a oneshot.

* * *

Unsavory, could that be considered for this taste of chocolate? Surely it wasn't But lately that was his supposed delightful bar had become, all the way from sweet and delectable... and somehow finding its way to just bitter and tasteless.

Mello's icy orbs scanned over the barren room and he let out an agitated sigh. Even with his being a complete genius, he couldn't figure this out. You could tell by the abandoned wrappers that had been neatly placed into the small trashcan.

The chocolate bar was raised to his lips for a single second, and he paused as his lips ran over the edge of a corner's piece.

Surely there had to be answer to this. Was the fact that his life wasn't ever pleasant? Those days at Wammys House when was younger gave his treat a somewhat different taste, and it had been so much more savory back there. He bit down into his bar of candy, and as he had expected, nothing.

Why was that?

Just as the blonde had started to place his own thoughts and make up some sort of a formula that would've explained this conundrum. There was a slow yet rhythmic knock at his room door and with that, he lifted his head up and gazed over at the door.

"What?"

"Mells, it's me. Can you please open up?"

Oh.

It was just Matt.

The redheaded figure that had been his friend and partner for countless years already, alas, Mello sometimes found it hard to say no to this boy. Matt had only recently come to Los Angeles to help Mello out with the Kira case, and took up the chance to live in Mello's company. "Whatever," Instantly, that was Mello's way of saying 'yes'.

Mello carefully placed his chocolate bar on the edge of the nightstand, it had barely even been bitten into anyway.

Matt opened the room door with a soft click, and stepped into the room. Without uttering a word, the boy closed the door behind him and wandered over to the blonde.

"What exactly do you want, Matt?" Mello asked, blatantly. Matt gave him his famous grin. "To be with you, why, of course." He said as if that was the most normal thing in the whole wide world itself. "Have you lost your damn mind, Matt?"

The redhead merely shook his head. "No, no! I didn't have a mind in the first place, Mells. Plus, you're the one dreaming about me." Dreaming…? Oh yes, this surely meant that Matt had truly lost it. Maybe Mello could blame it on his constant intake of Cigarettes, or those damn video games of his. "Matt, I'm not dreaming about you, I don't fucking dream. That's pointless."

"Oh really, Mello? Because right now you're totally unconscious and I'm just a figment of your mind's wishes and wants… I wouldn't be here in this mental zone with you, if you didn't want me to be around you." A Cheshire grin etched it's pattern on Matt's face this time, and he sat down next to Mello. He threw an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Don't. Fucking. Touch." Mello growled, but that wasn't stopping Matt.

The green eyed male merely chuckled.

"Matt…" He started in his warning tone, but Matt simply pushed the blonde further back against the bed, and straddled his waist. "I'm just saying. You'd never ever believe me if I said this was reality As soon as that statement finished, Matt pinned the blonde's arms over and above his head.

Mello stared up at the redhead unbelievably, and started to struggle violently against Matt's grip. Surprisingly, Matt was a hell of a lot stronger than what Mello had once believed. ." "I'll admit this is reality, only if you admit that you love me." The redhead continued. "Now, come on Mello. Be a good boy and say it for Matty-kins?"

Mello merely continued to struggle and strain himself, but alas, he wouldn't break free. "Matt, you're a god damn asshole—"

"Oh? And I'm the asshole…? You're the one that abandoned me at the institute all those years ago…" Matt gazed down at Mello with an unreadable look in his eyes. "You kissed me that night, and I don't know if it was just out of sympathy of that look in my eyes or if you really meant something of it…" His voice wavered for a moment, and that was when Mello noticed that the redhead was void of his goggles at the moment.

He had to gaze up into those… eyes. The same ones… that pained look, the kicked puppy look that Matt had given him. Those pure green eyes that were normally so happy… were full of pain. "Ma…."

"No, you let me finish saying what I'm going to say before you interrupt me… please." Matt commanded, and for once, Mello listened. With a shaking breath escaping past his lips, Matt found the will to continue. "You kissed me right before you left, okay. I don't know what it was, but I know what I was feeling. I loved that feeling… we were only close like that for a good two minutes, and …. Those were the best moments of my life. I was so happy that you finally had done that… did you even know what you were doing? Was that some kind of a distraction to make it so you could escape quicker?"

Matt's voice started to waver at the end of his sentence. "And… god, do you know how good that feeling was? The only thing I could register was the feeling of your warmth… and the taste of chocolate." Mello's gaze couldn't break away from Matt's, he felt like he was trapped under all of this. Normally he wouldn't have taken this, but that loyal puppy of his…. Meant so damn much. "Ha… you know the really sad thing? When you were gone, and I knew I wasn't going to find you for a while, I occasionally would break into a bar or two… the taste… it always found a way… a way to bring me to you, somehow."

...

It was a few more minutes before Mello could finally compose the right words to even say to Matt, he parted his lips but not a single word would come out. Matt was silent now, but his eyes opened every single word that wasn't being said at the moment. Matt was hurt, his heart had been broken, and all he wanted to know was how Mello truly felt. The silence was tense… and Mello soon broke it.

"How long…? Matt, how long have you…"

Matt let go of the blonde's arms and let his gaze finally break away from Mello's. "I… Always, Mello." There was another slow pause, and then suddenly, much to the surprise of Matt, he felt lips against his own. Before the boy could fully register what was going on, it was over.

But there it was again… the same taste from before. As Matt had once called it in his head jokingly, _a chocolate kiss._

"I… I love you… Mello, okay?"

"I love you too."

That's all that Matt ever wanted to hear.


End file.
